Shamless Flirting
by youknowme608
Summary: sucky title. just another HarryGinny story. but you can't help but to love them!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. J.K. Rowling does.

Don't be mean...this is my first one. But I would like comments. Thanks!

* * *

means a switch in POV from Ginny to Harry or visa versa

I love him. No doubt about it. He makes the sun shine brighter. He makes the day seem sweeter. One problem though. He doesn't know it.

Harry James Potter has been the rock in this crazy world of mine since I knew who he was. My faith has always relied on the Boy-Who-Lived. But as I grew older and he began to show up at my house with his best friend - my brother - my fascination turned from distance admiration to a platonic friendship. He was no longer a celebrity to me, but a friend.

Okay I lied. Harry was not just a friend to me . . . he had my heart from the second I saw him sitting at our kitchen table. I do not know why. I was so young, but for some reason I knew it felt right. Adults think I'm stupid, but it felt real. They do not believe it. But I do. It's magic.

Like I said, he still didn't know these feelings. Yeah, we went out my fifth year, but I just graduated school, and we never attempted anything again after the war was over. So I assume his feelings are no longer. But we have remained best friends. I mean, we still have a type of connection that we have with no one else.

I break out of my thoughts at the sound of Hermione's voice coming up the stairs. I had forgotten that she was coming today. However, I didn't forget that Harry was. I jump out of my bed and stumble clumsily down the stairs to go see my best friend. Well, besides Harry, that is.

I run at her with open arms. "Hermione!!" I scream. We both hug like we have not seen each other in ages, when in reality, we saw each other last week when she picked me up from the Hogwarts Express. (Mum was at home cooking for the celebration party for graduating from Hogwarts.) I HAVE missed this girl. I know that Harry is special to me, but he can't give me the "girliness" that I need in my life. "I'm so excited that you are here! And I especially can't believe that you are helping Ron move out and into your own place!"

In a true Ron-like fashion, Ron had blurted out a proposal to Hermione seconds after Harry had finally destroyed Voldemort during their seventh year. No one argued this, as it was expected even though the couple had never even dated.

"Ginny do not talk like that. You'll make me miss you too much!" Hermione blubbered. She had become a bit emotional here lately. I personally think that it is the stress from planning the wedding.

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. As I opened it and came face-to-face with Harry Potter himself, I put on a frown and grumbled, "Oh it's just you."

I turned to leave and I could hear the smirk in his voice when he said "Oh do not act like you do not want to see me." I felt him grab my wrist and twist me around into a hug. Gosh, this felt great. In his arms, I felt many things...trust, safety, even love. I know it's not the same kind of love that I feel for him, but I like to imagine that it is.

* * *

Wow. It's amazing what this girl can do to me. One touch sends me on a roller coaster. One smile makes me want to swim the seven seas for her. As I pull her into a hug, I can't help but inhale the scent of her. It smells wonderful and it never changes. 

That's one of the greatest things about Ginny. She's rock solid and stable. She never changes. She will always have a feisty spirit, kind and loving personality, and a knack for Bat-Bogey Hexes. She never liked me for my scar. She likes me for me. She likes my flaws and my perfections...she says they make me even more desirable.

If only she knew how desirable she was to me.

But I can't tell her. Not because I'm trying to protect her. I know she can do that herself. I can't tell her because I'm so scared of rejection. I can't believe that I destroyed the most powerful Dark Lord of all time, and I'm scared to ask out the girl I love.

Wait, love?

Yeah...love.

I love her. No doubt about it.

Unfortunately, I had to release her from my grasp. As I looked at her face, I saw a flicker of disappointment, but it quickly disappeared. "Great to see you Gin. You look beautiful."

She laughed with amusement as she told me of how she had just rolled out of the bed. If she looked like this every time she rolled out of the bed, I do not want her to EVER try to fix herself up. She is the perfect model of beauty. Her long red hair was slightly wavy from a long night's sleep, and no trace of makeup was found on her face. A tight tank top showed off her tiny figure and a pair of Ron's old shorts showed how carefree she really was. Most of her freckles had disappeared with age, but few remained.

I can't get enough of her.

Ginny caught me looking at her. Dang. She laughs, "Take a picture - it lasts longer." I replied back. "Why would I do that when I can look at the real thing?" Shameless flirting. You can't get enough of it.

I am able to maintain an air of confidence around her, but secretly, she makes me weak in the knees. But sadly, I am feeling that she is beginning to catch on.

Hermione smirks over the top of Ginny's head. Both her and Ron know my feelings for Ginny and both have been generous enough not to say anything to her. I owe them a lot.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and as they reached the bottom, we heard a crash. We run to see the cause of the commotion and we turn the corner to see Ron face-first in a box of clothes. Hermione runs to his side while Ginny and I stifle laughs behind our hands.

Most of the afternoon is spent helping Ron box his things up and Apparating them to their house near Diagon Alley. As they brought in the last box, Hermione and Ron fell backwards onto the couch while Ginny and I collapsed on the floor. I sat cross-legged while Ginny laid her head in my lap and I absentmindedly ran my fingers through her hair. That beautiful soft hair.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Ron say that everyone was having supper at the Burrow tonight, but I wasn't really paying much attention. All I could see was that beautiful girl that was beginning to doze off in my lap. The steady rise and fall of her chest as sleep took over was soothing and peaceful. Oh, how I would love to fall asleep next to that every night!

"HARRY!!" I was snapped back to reality. "Have you not heard anything I've been asking?"

I shook my head as my answer.

Ron asked me again, "Do you think that I could drop by tomorrow morning to get you? I want you to help me paint the bedroom early."

Again, a nod was my silent answer.

We got back to the house just in time for supper. This is one of the many things I love about the Weasley's. Suppertime was a special time. Everyone gathered around this one tiny table and enjoyed a stupendous meal while just talking. Talking and laughing. Something so simple that I missed out on early in life, and this family so willingly took me in. I will forever be grateful.

I insisted on cleaning up the plates after supper, so I sent Mrs. Weasley on her way to the living room. As I was putting the last fork in the drawer, I happened to glance out the window to see Ginny laying down on a blanket in the middle of the back yard.

Oh heavens, what that girl can do to me. Just looking at her causes my heart to start pumping viciously in my chest. I run up to my room to grab a few pillows and another blanket and outside to meet Ginny.

* * *

"Care for a pillow?" 

I roll over and look up at Harry holding some blankets and pillows. "Sure...company is always enjoyed."

I scooted over on the blanket to make room for Harry. He covered the both of us up with another blanket, and he laid his arm around me as I laid my head on his chest. Wow, he smelled heavenly. Nothing could beat this moment right now. I curled up close to him, using body heat as my excuse. Actually, I do not feel I could get close enough to him.

I heard him ask me a question. "What have you been looking at out here?"

I pointed at the sky. "Do you see that 'W'? That's Cassiopeia. Stories say that she was a queen that bragged about her daughter Andromeda's beauty. The town go so sick of her boasting that they cast her into the sky to live half of the year on her throne upside down. Lovely way to say stop, huh?"

Harry laughed and squeezed me tighter. And before I could stop it, the words were already out of my mouth. "So who's the lucky girl these days?" I immediately regretted saying it. I sounded completely desperate. How could I be so –

"Oh I've got someone in mind. But she doesn't know it. At least I do not think that she does."

My mind started reeling. So he does like someone. I wonder who it is. He said she didn't know. Man, how could I fall for him? He would never care for me like that. However, I decided to play along. You know...dig a little deeper.

"Really? Anyone I know?"

"Now Ginny I can't tell you. Girls gossip. You know how it is. I tell you, you tell Hermione. It's an endless cycle. And personally, if I want the girl to know, I'd tell her myself."

"Or either you're too scared to tell her."

"Ouch - that hurts my pride, Ginny Weasley. How could you think so low of me?"

"Well you haven't exactly proven to be brave. With girls that is." I snickered. I knew that was a kick in the head to Harry.

* * *

I cannot believe that she went there. Not brave with girls? Of course I'm brave with girls. Okay, Cho doesn't exactly count. And now that I think about it, every girl I've ever dated after school asked me out. The only account of bravery with girls that I can remember was associated with Ginny in my sixth year. She just does that to me. I fight for her. 

But I wasn't about to let her know that. I know what game she's playing.

I sat up quickly and Ginny did also. "Ginny I am brave and you know it. You can just get over your little pout. I'm not going to tell you."

She lowered her face and frowned a bit. She looked up at me through her long lashes.

"And stop giving me that puppy dog face. It won't work."

She laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder out of her face. She crossed her legs and I set mine on each side of her. She asked, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

I laughed. We always played this game to settle our fights at Hogwarts. It never mattered who won the game, because we always ended up wrestling around on the ground. And I never had to go easy on her - she could hold her own. I guess it comes with growing up with 6 brothers.

"Sure."

We set up and I started it. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" I formed the rock sign and she formed the paper. I quickly tried to change to scissors, but she caught me. She punched me on my arm and yelled at me to stop cheating. Oh I love it when she's frustrated.

"I do not necessarily call it 'cheating,'" I argued.

"Oh and what would you call it?"

"Winning."

She lunged at me and I grabbed her stomach to keep her from hitting me at full force. I laid back onto the ground and held her up at an arm's length. She swung her arms, but couldn't reach me. She started swinging her legs so I rolled her over onto the ground and sat on her legs. I laughed at her helplessness. Ginny got frustrated again and started throwing punches. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the ground. She fought against me as much as she could, but she wasn't able to move.

I laughed at her frustration. Eventually, she just gave up and started laughing also. I stopped and just looked at her. Her long red hair spread out wildly all over the grass. Her cheeks red with exhaustion. Her chest quickly rising and falling, trying to get a deep breath. Ginny is beautiful - there are no other words for it.

I felt myself slowly bending down towards her. My mind was telling me "NO Harry STOP!" but my heart told me to go for it. I felt like I was in slow motion. I saw her eyes close and her face lift to meet mine. Just before our lips met, I heard the door swing open, and Mrs. Weasley's voice call out to us. Time for bed. Wouldn't you know it? Both of us graduated from school, but we still have to be in bed by a certain time.

We heard the door close again and I looked down at Ginny. I feel embarrassment roll over my body. I took advantage of her. I cannot believe I put her in such a situation. I quickly get up, grab my pillow and blanket, and head to Charlie's old room, which is now mine.

* * *

Oh. My. Gosh. Harry Potter almost kissed me. Oh how I hate this stupid bed time. But wait. Why is he looking at me like that? Even in the dark, I see his cheeks blush with embarrassment. Now he's getting up and leaving. What did I do? I must have shown how desperate I was. He doesn't want me. How could I be so stupid? 

I lay there for a few more hours with tears in my eyes. In that short moment before we kissed, I could swear that I saw love in his eyes. I mean, that isn't just something you imagine. At least, I didn't think you could. But if he loved me, he wouldn't have just done that. He wouldn't have gotten up and left me there with my heart on my sleeve.

I finally decided to get up and go to bed. Once up in my room, I changed into a pair of baggy pjs and a cutoff shirt that showed just a tiny bit of stomach. I love baggy clothes. I climb into my bed and pull my sheets up tight around my body and snuggle in. Maybe sleep will drown out my misery about Harry. Just maybe.

But no. My dreams are even filled with Harry. I dream that Harry is sneaking into my room and watches me sleep. I see love in his eyes. And hurt. Why would he feel hurt? And suddenly I feel his hand brush a strand of hair out of my face. I feel it. Am I really dreaming? I slowly come to notice that this is reality.

Harry Potter is in my room.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"I forgot."

"Huh? Are you okay? You do not seem to be making sense. What'd you forget?"

He sat there for a moment in deep thought. Then he looked at me with a fierce determination in his eyes.

"This."

In one quick sweep, Harry was down in front of me. He paused right before touching my lips, as if he were thinking about it. However, I couldn't take the torture. Very gently, I raised up to meet his lips. Soft, yet firm. Blissful. And even though it lasted only a few moments, it was something I'll never forget. He looked down on me and smiled. He didn't need to tell me that he loved me. His eyes said everything.

"I love you too."

I scooted over in my bed and held the covers open for him to join me. He climbed under the sheets and we laid there face-to-face. He reached over and grabbed my hand and brought it towards his chest. Through the thin sleep shirt, I could feel his heart beating.

As if he read my mind, he says, "For you."

He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me towards him. I melt into his embrace. It felt so right. Is it even possible for anyone to love this much? Could your heart possibly burst from happiness? Because that's how I feel right now.

I felt him kiss my forehead and I looked up to meet his gaze. Again, our lips met in a sweet kiss. Harry studied my eyes.

"I love you"

I squinted my eyes. "Huh?"

A little louder. "I love you"

"What? I can't hear you."

His hand had found the tiny bit of skin between my shirt and pants. He tickled me mercilessly. "Oh I think you heard me."

After I finished giggling as quietly as I could, Harry smiled down at me. "So what will we say when your mom finds us tomorrow morning?"

"Nothing. She's been waiting for this forever. She'll probably greet us with breakfast in bed."

He laughed and pulled me tighter. "Do not ever stop loving me."

I smiled contentedly. Nothing could ever ruin this moment.

"Never."


End file.
